This application claims the priority of German Application No. 198 01 374.4, filed Jan. 16, 1998, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a method for soldering microstructured sheet metal to form a compact unit, e.g., a thermal transfer microdevice or microreactor.
Thermal transfer microdevices or microreactors consist of individual, thin, finely grooved metal plates. These grooves serve to form channels for carrying the medium involved. The plates are stacked one on top of the other, and are provided with base plates and cover plates which results in a compact unit. Thermal transfer microdevices or microreactors make it possible (by their fine channeling) to transfer a maximum of heat or power between two or more media within a very small space.
The component must satisfy important requirements in regard to both the sheet material used and the manner in which they are joined. These requirements include: sufficient hermeticity (helium leakage test; 1.times.10.sup.-6 mbar l/s) between both the passages for the reliable separation of the media used and from the environment; sufficient strength; free circulation throughout the entire patterned area; resistance to corrosion by the media carried; and thermal stability up to 450.degree. C.
Conventional adhering methods (fusion welding, diffusion welding, or cementing, for example) are unable to satisfy all the requirements of an entire packet of such plates, even in today's state of knowledge.
Fusion welding cannot be employed to precisely assemble a plurality of plates (at the areas to be joined), and is also very time consuming and costly. Moreover, each time the very thin metal plates are welded together, material distortion must be expected. This material distortion will accumulate additively throughout the entire stack. Diffusion welding, on the other hand, calls for very high surface quality with regard to roughness, cleanliness and accuracy in the shape of the metal plates. This can only be achieved with great difficulty, if at all. Cementing the plates together fails to satisfy the requirement of stability at 450.degree. C., and thus is not adequate.
Soldering in an inert atmosphere or in a vacuum is a known method for joining metal plates. A certain amount of suitable solder must be present in the plane of the joints. Usually, in the production of conventional heat transfer devices and reactors, the solder materials in this process have foil thicknesses or powder particle dimensions which are substantially greater than 25 .mu.m. Such solder thicknesses, however, are not suitable for joining very thin, finely channeled metal plates. This is due to the danger of excess solder which may restrict or entirely block these fine channels, and thus interfere with or even prevent the desired guidance of the flow of the medium within the plate or component.
Thermal transfer microdevices are disclosed in German patent document DE 44 26 692 C1 and in WO 88/06941. In both these references, soldering is the method used to join the grooved plates. However, further details of this method are not disclosed in these references.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for soldering microchanneled metal plates by which a required satisfactory stable bond is achieved while at the same time preventing the obstruction of the microchannels.
These and other objects and advantages are achieved by the method for soldering metallic microstructured plates according to the invention, in which solder layers, having a thickness which amounts to from 3 to 25 .mu.m, are provided between adjacent plates of a stack of microchanneled metal plates. Utilizing heat, the stack is then soldered together in a vacuum or an inert atmosphere.
The solder layer thickness according to the invention, which ranges between 3 and 25 .mu.m, assures that the amount of solder available results in a stable satisfactory joint, while at the same time the fine microchannels will not be blocked.
Regarding the manner in which the solder layers are placed between the plates in the stack, several embodiments are possible.
In a first embodiment of the invention, the plates are coated with solder to a thickness of about 3 to 25 .mu.m, and then stacked one on top of the other. The stack is then soldered together by applying heat in a vacu.mu.m or inert atmosphere. The solder layer can be applied, for example, in the form of a film, paste or powder or applied galvanically to the plates to be joined together.
In an alternative embodiment, uncoated plates are stacked, with solder foils having a thickness of about 3 to 25 .mu.m placed between them. The stack is then soldered together by heating it in a vacuum or inert atmosphere.
In all embodiments according to the invention, the solder layers are to be applied with the greatest possible uniformity, especially with a constant thickness. The solder can be applied both to the channeled and/or to the unchanneled surfaces of the plates or portions thereof.
Examples of materials which can be used as solder are copper and copper alloys (especially CuPd copper-palladium alloy with 10 to 22 wt. %, preferably 15 to 20 wt. % of palladium); nickel alloys (especially NiP nickel-phosphorus alloy with 7 to 14 wt. %, preferably 9 to 12 wt. % of phosphorus); gold and gold alloys (especially AuNi gold-nickel alloy with 10 to 22 wt. %, preferably 15 to 20 wt. % of nickel); and silver and silver alloys (especially AgTi silver-titanium alloys with 2 to 6 wt. %, preferably 3 to 5 wt. % of titanium).
The distances between the metal surfaces to be joined should advantageously range from a few micrometers to a maximum of 0.01 mm, so that they can be covered by the solder present. To achieve such a spacing, it is necessary (while applying heat) to exert an appropriate pressure on the component being soldered.
The term plates (within the meaning of the invention) is to be understood to refer to any kind of metal components, in the form of, for example, planar, flat slabs, ribbons or films. Examples of appropriate materials are steels (e.g., 1.4301, 1.4401, 1.4404, 1.4541, 1.4571); nickel, nickel alloys; lead, lead alloys; and copper, copper alloys.
The microchanneling of the plates is performed by known methods, e.g., by microtexturing methods using high-precision tools, by etching, milling, embossing, stamping or wire erosion. All of the methods described in German patent document DE 44 26 692 C1 and WO 88/06941 are suitable.
To prevent the obstruction by excess solder (whether entire or partial) of the channels provided for carrying fluid or for reactions, solder trapping channels can be provided on the plates as an additional preventative measure. The dimensions of these channels, as regards width and depth, are to be especially equal to or greater than the fluid-carrying channels. These solder trapping channels can be disposed especially at those areas of the microchanneling which are critical for carrying the flow. The solder trapping channels fill up, as intended, with the excess solder, so that the fluid carrying channels remain free and unobstructed.
To prevent any dispersion of the solder in particular areas of the plates, a means can advantageously be used by which the wetting of the base material by the solder is prevented.
The method of the invention is suitable for the production of the following devices, for example, microreactors, thermal transfer microdevices; high power evaporators (heat exchanging microplates), oil heated or catalytically heated; and membrane modules for hydrogen gas separation.
These devices can especially be used for fuel cell systems with integrated hydrogen generation for mobile applications, e.g., on board a vehicle.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.